Ending the Pain
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: NaruHina, Oneshot Without knowing Naruto has been hurting Hinata but what happens when he finds out about it. Rate M. READ and REVIEW.


**I don't own Naruto**

- Hey everyone this is a one shot hope you like it.

a/n - in the story Naruto and HInata are 18.

_the story is rated M for some lemonly actions._

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Ending the Pain**_

by: Dragon of the Underworld

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha trying to waste any extra time he had. Everywhere he looked there were couples holding hands and kissing, this type of scene was making him feel depressed so he sped up to get away from that. While he continued to walk he couldn't help but paint a picture of him in that situation.

However when he did that there was no one on the other side to stand with him, no one to hold his hand or to kiss him.

He looked around yet again and saw the same thing many people were out with there special some one, it seemed as if he wasn't going to get away from that.

'_It seems as if I'm doomed to be lonely of ever'_ he thought as he sighed very heavily.

He continued walking till he came upon the Yamanaka flower shop, once he stopped in front of it he looked inside through the window and when he did he saw some beautiful lilacs that just reminded him of some one very special.

'_No . . . . I'm lonely because I want to be . . . . . if not I'd be . . . .'_ he stopped his thinking

Naruto knew that Hinata liked him; he knew that she might love him. When he realized this he too couldn't help but feel the same way but he never did anything, after much thinking he thought it be best if he didn't act on his feelings. He has been living with this for many years now and not once had he tried to do something about it.

Hinata was a very nice, sweet, honest girl and she wouldn't deserve what she would get if she got involved with him and he just couldn't put her through that. The danger he would put her in, he was sure people were going to berate her for being with him, the demon child, and he himself wasn't sure if he was good enough for her.

He started to thinks of the many things that he liked about her, and then he smiled as he thought about the way she blushes.

'_That blush . . . . . she's so cute when she blushes'_ Naruto knew that he was he reason she would blush so much and he loved it.

Naruto turned around and walked away and headed towards a different direction.

* * *

Minutes later

Hinata was in the forest in a small area with a small creek, she was sitting on the edge. Hinata's pant legs were rolled up and her legs were in the water. She sway her legs back and forward all the while listening to the person next to her.

Sitting next to Hinata was her former sensei, Kurenai, now that she was a mother she had to spend more time with her son. Her son's name was Nobuo and currently he was sitting in between both of them splashing his legs on the water.

"Hinata you know what I want to talk to you about, right?" asked Kurenai.

"Him" she said.

"Hinata . . . how much longer are you going to hurt your self . . . . . . you need to tell him" said Kurenai.

Small tears began to leak from Hinata's eyes, this topic always brought her to tears, she shook her head, "No . . . . I can't . . . ." she stopped, there was more she wanted to say but wasn't sure if she wanted to say it out loud.

"Hinata look at Nobou" she said as she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"He's so cute . . .your lucky to have him" said Hinata as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah and I never would have had him if I never told Azuma how I felt" said Kurenai.

"But that's different Azuma-sensei also felt the same way" replied Hinata.

"And you don't think Naruto feels the same way about you?" asked Kurenai, Hinata just softly nodded at her.

"Did he tell you?" asked Kurenai, this time she shook her head softly.

"Then how do you know?" asked Kurenai.

"I've never told him, but I've done so many things to get his attention and still he doesn't even notice me . . . . . . . . I think that the only reason for that is that he just doesn't want to notice me or ignores me is because he doesn't feel the same way" said Hinata as the tears started to leak again and she began to sniff.

"Hinata in this world we live in you don't know what might happen, you can't let the love you have bottled in side you go to waste . . . . . . Hinata if you don't tell him you will regret it one day . . . . Hinata you can't be afraid you have to get a straight answer from him" said Kurenai.

Hinata's tears were now pouring out and started to cry a little, "I can't . . . . . what if he doesn't feel the same way . . . . . . do . . do you know how much it hurts when he ignores me after I try so much to get his attention . . . . and I've tried so many times and each time it turns out the same. It hurts so much because it seems like he ignores me on purpose . . . . . . and . . . and I . . . I don't think i can hadle the pain if he says it to my face" sobbed Hinata.

Kurenai knew that Hinata tried so many times to get Naruto's attentions and knew she hurt after every attempt because she would fail every time. She decided to approach the topic a bit differently.

"Hinata you love kids don't you?" she asked know what the answer was.

She wiped the tears of her cheek, her eyes were still water and her cheeks were soaked then she nodded, "Of course . . . I love kids . . . there adorable"

"Wouldn't you like be a mother some day?" she asked her.

"Yeah . . . being a mother is something I really want" Hinata replied with a small blush, her cheeks were still soaked and her eyes less watery now.

"I'm sure one day you will and you will be a great mother . . . . . . tell me how many would you like to have?" asked Kurenai.

"Well . . . maybe two girls and two boys" replied Hinata.

"Hinata wouldn't you like to have that with him . . . . . wouldn't you like to have Naruto's children some day" said Kurenai making Hinata's blush spread even more.

" . . . . . ." Hinata couldn't say anything at the moment so she just nodded.

"Wouldn't you want that dream to come true?" asked Kurenai getting a nod from Hinata.

"Well if you do you'll have to do something about it . . . . Hinata I think you should tell him" Kurenai said with a motherly tone, letting her know that she wanted her to do it so she could have a chance at her dream.

Hinata looked at her with a 'Do I have to face', Kurenai took Nobuo and sat him on her lap and then leaned in and hugged Hinata.

"Hinata . . . I have a feeling good things will happen if you do" said Kurenai.

"Things?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . I'm sure you'll like them" replied Kurenai with a smile.

"You really things it will turn out good?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" replied Kurenai.

Nobuo started to squirm and make noises.

"Looks like we have to go back now . . . . . it's time to feed Nobuo" said Kurenai as she stood up.

"Are you coming?" asked Kurenai.

Hinata shook her head, "I think I'll stay a while and just clear my head"

"Alright . . . . . . . remember what I said . . . ok" said Kurenai and then she turned and left.

Hinata looked up at the sky and thought about everything Kurenai told her then she shut her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and slammed his head back on to the tree he rested on; he brought his head forward and then slammed his head again and again. In the midst of trying to get away from all the couples Naruto headed towards the forest.

During his walk in the forest he came across some figures near the small creek, so he approach them but once he noticed who they were he decided to keep his distance. He could hear they were talking about something.

After there conversation was done Naruto was cringing and slamming his head on the three. He heard everything Hinata had said about him, Naruto knew that Hinata might love him but after listening to her he now knew that she was in love with him.

'_Hinata . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . . . . all I ever wanted to do was keep you from getting hurt . . . . . but it seems as if I'm still hurting you either way'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto placed both his hands on his head as he let his back slide down the tree will he was sitting down on the ground.

'_What's the point . . . . . . what was the point of staying away from her if she still got hurt . . . . . . . Hinata I . . . I want to be with you as well . . . . . I . . . . I can't take this any more the harm that might come to both of us won't compare to the pain we feel now . . . . . I have to do something . . . . . I have to stop breaking her heart'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto stood up and left.

* * *

Hinata looked at the water where her feet were, the water felt great especially on this warm day. She could feel herself get a bit warmer; she unzipped her sweater then she took it off. Hinata laid down and place her sweater under her head like a pillow.

Hinata looked at herself, she couldn't understand why Naruto wouldn't drool all over her like so many other boys. Hinata placed her hands on her breasts and smiled, Hinata always hoped that maybe Naruto was a little bit perverted because if he was she knew that with her unbelievably well developed body she would be able to attract him.

She shut her eyes and started to think deeply of what Kurenai had told her, after several minutes her cheeks turned a light pick. Thinking deeply of Naruto was making her a bit warmer then she already was, with out noticed her hands started to massage her breasts very lightly.

With her mouth closed she moaned lightly from the feeling.

Hinata cursed Kurenai for making her thinking like this, Hinata didn't want to do this right now especially here but she couldn't help her self any longer. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants giving her enough room to insert her hand. She started to massage her pussy through her panties; she could already feel her juice leaking.

She moaned out loud from the sensation in her pussy, all the while she continued to massage one of her breasts with her free hand. Hinata then slipped her hand under her panties and inserted her fingers in to her pussy. Hinata could feel the heat with in her surge; the feeling was so amazing and now there was no turning back she had to finish.

Everything was wonderful even the smell, she could smell the aroma of her favorite flowers, Lilacs.

Then the feelings increased as she felt some thing so wonderful touch her lips.

* * *

After hearing Hinata pour her heart out Naruto couldn't take it anymore he too wanted to say to her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her.

'_Screw everything . . . . I can't let other things control the way I want my life to be'_ thought Naruto as he decided to so something about it. He stood up and left the forest in a hurry, he already knew what he was going to do.

Naruto went back to village to buy those lilacs he saw earlier that reminded him of her, he wasn't just going to go and tell her he wanted to give her a great surprise. It didn't take him long to dash to the village and buy the flowers and get back to the forest.

When Naruto arrived back where he was he saw Hinata laying on the ground with her hands in places where he wanted his hands to be in, he could see her face loving what she was doing to herself. Naruto quietly walked up to, he kneeled down and observed her for a while.

Naruto could see that Hinata was close to climaxing, he leaned in and kissed her and that was all Hinata needed as she came.

Hinata opened her eyes and quickly went wide-eyed as she saw that Naruto was right in front of her holding about three dozen lilacs. Her face was now completely flushed; she turned her head away from him so he wouldn't see that she was a bit ashamed that he had caught her doing this.

_'Oh . . . . my god . . . . Naruto-kun . . . he . . . he saw me cum'_ she thought still completely embarrassed.

Hinata still had her hands in the same places; she still hadn't removed them since she was shocked by Naruto's appearance.

The way Hinata was Naruto didn't expect her to react in an angry way like Sakura, besides he knew that Hinata liked it.

"Naru-Naruto-kun . . . . wha . . what are you doing here?" she asked.

At first Naruto didn't say anything, all Hinata felt one of her arms being moved and with that she turned her head to see Naruto holding her arm.

'_She's embarrassed that I caught her masturbating but I guess she not too embarrassed to keep her hand down there'_ thought Naruto.

With a hold of her arm Naruto gently moved it allowing it to remove her hand from her panties. Hinata again went wide-eyed when she saw what he was going to do and at that moment she tried to restrain him but couldn't. Hinata didn't want him to remove it because if he did he would see her hand full of her cum and that would just be completely humiliating.

Even thought she tried to hold it back Naruto didn't have much trouble removing her hand from her panties and when he did he saw exactly what Hinata thought he would. Hinata's hand was full of her cum; he could see that her panties were completely wet as well.

Hinata decided to just not do anything, she was sure nothing else could happen that would make her more embarrassed.

She then saw Naruto bring her hand up to his mouth and to her surprise placed it in side his mouth sucking all of her cum. When he removed her hand it was completely clean of her cum, she saw him swallow what he had in his mouth.

Hinata could hear 'mmm' coming from Naruto as if he was enjoying what he had just swallowed.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "You taste . . . sooo good . . . . . . . Hinata I came here . . . . . to mend you heart" he said as he placed a hand over hers that was still on her left breast.

"Naruto-kun" was all she said.

"Hinata I'm sorry . . . . . I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you, I want you to know that I didn't do that because I didn't like you, I did it because I didn't want you to get involved with all the dangers that came with being with me" said Naruto.

"Does . . . . does that mean that you . . . you do like me?" she asked.

Naruto shook his eat, "No Hinata . . . . . . I love you" he said making her tear up; she sat up and hugged him with so much love.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry . . . . I stayed away from you so that you wouldn't get hurt, but I had no idea that when I did that . . . . I was still hurting you . . . . . and that was something that I didn't want . . . Hinata I never wanted to hurt you . . . . I'm sorry for all the pain I made you feel . . . . Hinata if you'll have me I promise you I'll never hurt you again" said Naruto as he looked deeply in to Hinata's eyes.

"Naruto-kun . . . . of course I'll have you" she said as she kissed him, the two kissed very sweetly for several minutes until Naruto released the kissed.

"Hinata . . . I want more . . . I can't help it . . . you taste amazing . . I want more" he said making her blush.

"Naruto-kun . . . I . . I love you, but . . . but I don't think I'm ready for more . . . . . . ." she said and Naruto just looked at her.

". . . . . I want to . .to wait for the day . . . that we got . . . married" she said refeering to sex, Naruto smiled at her.

"Hinata . . . do you really want to marry me someday" he asked her getting a nod from her.

"Hinata when I said I wanted more I didn't mean that . . . . I agree we should wait . . . that way we have more to look for on our wedding night . . . . ." he said as he smirked at her making her blush.

". . . . . just because we're not going to do it till then doesn't mean we can't have fun . . . . . Hinata what I mean was that I want to taste you again . . . ." he said as he looked down to her wet panties.

"Can I?" he asked, Hinata shyly nodded.

Hinata removed her legs from the water and then turned to Naruto who was holding the three dozens lilacs out to her. When Hinata took the lilacs Naruto quickly swooped her up on to his arms and laid her on top of a large stone, Hinata placed the lilacs next to her knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on to them with what was going to happen. Naruto very quickly removed her pants and panties.

Naruto knelled in front of her and then wrapped his arms around her legs and placed his head right above her pussy and lightly blew some air on to it making Hinata shiver. Naruto smiled and then began to lick her swollen lips.

Her juices were already starting to leak, after lapping up her juice that just didn't seem to stop he inserted three fingers inside her pussy and pumped them continuously as he heard her moan his name every time he would go in and out.

Hinata couldn't help but squirm from the pleasure her Naruto-kun was giving her, Hinata slightly rose her midsection as she could feel her body going crazy, she could feel her self start to loose control.

Everything turned upside town when Naruto took her clit into his mouth and circled it with his tongue, with that she screamed in ecstasy. Every lick, every pump was driving her closer and closer, then with desire she wrapped her legs around Naruto's head and with her hands shoved his face deeper in to her pussy. Hinata now had the desire to cum, she really wanted to cum badly now.

Hinata's was breathing very heavily and the sweat from all the heat was giving her body a shine to it, making it look even yummier.

Naruto could feel that Hinata was getting close and with that he switched. Naruto placed his mouth on her pussy and his fingers began to rub and pinch her clit, with his tongue he lick the walls of her pussy and found the spot he was looking for when he saw Hinata started to arch her back and increase the loudness of her moans yet again.

'_Oh god . . . Naruto . . . he's hitting all the right buttons. . . . . this feels incredible . . . . . I . . . I can't hold it any longer . . . '_ she thought.

"Naruto . . . Naruto . . . Naruto I . . . . I'm cumming" she moaned she came in Naruto's mouth. Hinata could feel Naruto sucking up all her cum, she could feel his tongue go deep in to her pussy and lapped up her cum.

Hinata looked down and could still see Naruto in between her legs and his tongues going in and out of her pussy. When he finally came up she could see he mouth and jaw all moist from all her cum. Naruto then crawled up to her and kissed her very deeply giving her a taste of her own juices.

"Hinata . . . . I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For all the times I'll be doing this to you . . . . . ." he said.

". . . . Hinata I'm addicted . . . I'm going to need some of you every day" he added.

"Naruto-kun . . . you can have me any day you want . . . . beside a growing boy needs to have his milk every day right" she said with a smile.

"Right" he replied with a smile.

"Thanks for the flowers there beautiful . . . . . . and there my favorite" she said.

"I'm glad you liked them, there my favorite too . . . . . every time I see they, they remind me of you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"We should get going before some one comes by and sees us . . . . . and to put the flowers on water" said Hinata as she stood up, Naruto could help but just stare at her lower body. Hinata was completely naked down there. Hinata could see Naruto staring at her pussy and ass; she then went over and picked up her pants and panties.

Once she was in clothes she went up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head on his should.

"I hope you don't mind . . . I'm a bit tired . . .from you know . . ."

"From cumming twice" said Naruto making her blush.

"Yeah" replied Hinata.

The two-walked back together to Konoha as a couple.

"So now that we're together we could do many things together" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . we have all the time to do everything we want" said Naruto.

_'I hope' _thought Hinata.

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"I love you" she said with out the fear of being rejected. She was confident saying it to him because she now knew he loved her as well; she never had the courage before because she wasn't sure of the answer.

"I love you too" said Hinata making Hinata smile with joy.

The end

* * *

So what do you think?

I'll place this story in the complete section after five days.

Please **_REVIEW_**


End file.
